1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing device having a color enhancement function, a method of controlling such a digital photographing device, and a computer-readable storage medium having recorded thereon a computer program for executing the method of controlling the digital photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing device generates an image file from a signal, generated by light incident on an image sensor, through various processing steps, such as analog-to-digital conversion, color coordinate conversion, etc. The image sensor generates an electric signal according to the intensity of incident light, can be implemented with an image sensor such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor, or so forth, and can generate red/green/blue (RGB) data. The electric signal generated by the image sensor is converted into a digital signal through an analog-to-digital converter. The RGB data, which has been converted into the digital signal, is converted into YCbCr data, and then converted into a color space such as hue/saturation/value (HSV), hue/saturation/brightness (HSB), hue/lightness/saturation (HLS), or the like.
A digital photographing device may also perform post-correcting of a captured image. Post-correcting allows a user to correct the captured image as desired by the user by adjusting the brightness and sharpness of the captured image. For example, the user may enhance an edge of the captured image by increasing the brightness or sharpness of the captured image.